The Only One I Trust
by RaeDawg00
Summary: Chenille's boyfriend Kenny is one of Chigago's notorious gangsters, when the detectives come to her door to invesitgate, she has two choices to rat him out or stay by his side to the end.For now only one chapter if I get at least five reviews I'll update


"**The Only One I Trust"**

This songfic about Chenille and her boyfriend Kenny written to City High's "The Only One I trust"

**Chapter One- A Ghetto Fairytale**

**Chenille's Apartment in South Side Chicago:**

"Kenny, please don't go" pleaded Chenille.

"Chenille we've been over this a thousand times, you know I have to go" replied Kenny as he put on his Roca Wear jacket.

"I'm so sick of worrying about whether or not I'm ever going to see you again when you walk out that door, I don't think I can do this anymore" said Chenille.

I know your afraid  
But you can't leave me now  
Lean on my shoulder  
Soon it'll be over  
I'm trying to build our future  
I'm doing this for us  
You're the only one I love  
The only one I trust

"Chenille, I'm doing all this for us, so we can afford nice things, speaking of nice things, I have something for ya" replied Kenny as he pulled a Louis Vuitton purse out of his duffle bag.

"So this is supposed to make up for you leaving" asked Chenille in disgust.

"Chenille, I'm sick of fighting with you, just go wake up the baby so I can leave"said Kenny

"Fine Kenny" replied Chenille as she walked into Christopher's room.

"Time to get up little man, daddy's leaving" said Chenille as she lifter Christopher out of his crib.

"Daddy" cooed Christopher.

"Daddy's has to go out of town on business, but I promise I'll be back before your birthday" said Kenny as he kissed the top of Christopher's head.

"Bye Chenille" said Kenny as he kissed her.

"Be careful" stated Chenille as she watched Kenny walk out the door.

"Come on little man, lets go to auntie Sarah's" said Chenille as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

**Sarah's Dad's Apartment:**

"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK"

"Hey, what are you doing here, and you were crying" asked Sarah as she opened the door.

"What can't I just stop by" asked Chenille defensively.

"He left again, didn't he" asked Sarah sensing that something was up with chenille.

"Yeah, about two hours ago" replied Chenille.

"Chenille, I don't know why you put up with this, you could do so much better" stated Sarah as she handed Chenille a cup of coffee.

"He's a good man Sarah, he gives me everything that I could possibly want and more, he's just involved with the wrong people" replied Chenille as she sipped her coffee.

"Where did he go this time"asked Sarah.

"Las Vegas" replied Chenille.

"What's in Vegas" asked Sarah.

"Who knows, I don't even want to think about what he's doing" stated Chenille as she buried her head in her hands.

"When's he coming back" asked Sarah.

"He's not sure, but he swears he'll be back before Christopher's birthday" replied Chenille.

"That's right, his birthday is coming up"stated Sarah as she pulled Christopher off of the floor and began to tickle his tummy causing him to burst out in laughter

"Yep, in two weeks my little man is going to be two years old" replied Chenille as she took Christopher from Sarah to change his diaper.

"Damn Chenille, that's a nice purse" marveled Sarah.

"Thanks, Kenny gave it to me before he left"said Chenille as she pulled up Christopher's jeans.

"Is it real" asked Sarah.

"Kenny swears it is, but who really knows" replied Chenille.

"Damn, that must have cost him at least five hundred" added Sarah.

**Two hours later:**

"Well, I better get going, I have to take Christopher to Momma Dean's" said Chenille as she but Christopher's jacket on.

"What shift do you work" asked Sarah.

"I work from 5:00 to 11:00" replied Chenille

"Call me if you need someone to talk to" said Sarah as she walked Chenille out to her car.

"I will" replied Chenille as she put Christopher in his car seat.

**Momma Dean's House:**

"There's my baby" exclaimed Momma Dean as Chenille and Christopher walked through the door.

"Well here's his bag"said Chenille as she put the bag on the couch and handed Christopher to Momma Dean.

"What time to you get off, I want to get me some sleep tonight" asked Momma Dean.

"I get off at 11:00, I'll be here at 11:30 at the latest" replied Chenille.

"Where's that dead beat boyfriend of yours" asked Momma Dean.

"He's out of town on business" replied Chenille

"His type of business will only lead to trouble Chenille, it won't be long before you got cops knocking on your door" stated Momma Dean.

"Well if your done degrading my baby's father, I have to go, I'm going to be late for work" replied Chenille as she walked out the door.

"You call working at some night club work" Momma Dean yelled in disgust.


End file.
